Terlambat
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Kau sudah memperingatkanku, jika aku mengulangi lagi cerita ini, maka kau memastikan bahwa aku akan bersedih. [#TantanganLimaParagraf: Levi/Hanji AU day 2]


**Terlambat**

**Oleh: Jogag Busang**

**Disklaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin karya Hajime Isayama**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

**#Tantangan Lima Paragraf: Levi/Hanji AU day 2**

**.**

**.**

Mendung selalu membangkitkan kosakata di kepala; kepedihan, perpisahan, lambaian tangan, mungkin juga menampilkan bayangan wajahmu yang tak bosan menyambangi mimpiku di setiap malam.

Kau pernah memperingatkanku jika aku mengulangi lagi cerita ini, maka kau memastikan bahwa aku akan bersedih. Bersedih yang betul-betul bersedih. Dan nyatanya, hal itu memang telah terjadi. Usai menuturkannya, pipiku pasti akan berakhir basah dan bibirku akan kebanjiran dengan liur-liur aneh yang liar; barangkali aku hanya sedang meracau tanpa arti. Ah, aku ini seorang lelaki. Tak semestinya menangis, kan? Dan tak pantas pula apabila ketahuan jika aku menangis. Tapi aku pernah mendengar, tidak apa-apa, menangis itu juga termasuk perkara yang manusiawi. Tidak membedakan, apakah lelaki atau perempuan, yang akhirnya menangis itu. Barangkali aku memang cuma sedang mengigau dalam tidur panjang. Kuingat-ingat sendiri, pedih pun pelan-pelan merayapi. Seperti cicak yang saban malam mengunjungi kamar. Sampai sekarang aku juga tidak mengerti, apakah cicak itu sama atau berbeda dengan yang pernah datang sebelumnya. Sama seperti kehadiranmu, kau yang dulu hadir, apakah masih sama dengan kau yang hadir sekarang.

Hanji, bukankah kau yang lebih dulu meninggalkanku? Katamu dulu begini; _Levi, Levi. Terima kasih, Levi. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku dengan setulus hatimu. Aku memang bukan perempuan yang sempurna, tapi terima kasih sudah membuatku merasa sempurna. Aku tahu, bahkan sangat tahu, kau ini lelaki yang sangat setia. Sebagai seseorang yang pernah menjadi kekasihmu aku mengakui dan tahu benar akan kesetiaanmu. Kita bertemu hanya sebab hujan. Aku masih ingat. Kita belum saling mengenal, tapi kenapa waktu itu kau turut memayungiku? Apakah kau ingin dipandang sebagai lelaki sejati? Aku tak begitu tahu alasanmu yang sesungguhnya, tapi di detik yang sama, aku menyadari akan kebaikan dalam dirimu yang mahaluas. Dan begitulah, dalam sekali tatap, aku tahu, aku sudah takluk padamu, Levi. Itu adalah sebuah kehormatan. Menaklukkan hati seorang Hanji yang bebal dan keras kepala. Kau tak butuh imbalan tapi kauberi aku segala yang kau miliki, padahal aku yang seharusnya memberi lebih banyak darimu. Seharusnya. Pelan-pelan, rasa itu tumbuh dan secara bersamaan terus membunuh, akan kesendirian yang selama ini kujalani. Kekosongan dalam diriku terisi penuh tentangmu. Aku merasa hidupku bersinar. Sinar yang sangat terang. Aku ingin selamanya begini. Hanya denganmu dan itu sudah cukup. Memilikimu dan dimiliki olehmu adalah hal yang paling indah dalam hidupku. Bersamamu, aku merasa bahagia, Levi._

Namun, tahukah kau, apa yang menyakitkan dari kisah yang seharusnya berakhir bahagia ini? Kebodohanku ketika mengambil sebuah keputusan adalah kesalahan. Kesalahan besar yang menuntun kisah kita menjadi tak semulus yang kita duga. Andai waktu itu aku tak terlalu memburu pekerjaan dan ambisi, mungkin tak seharusnya aku pergi sejauh ini. Aku meninggalkanmu. Bukan berarti aku meminta putus. Aku ingin melihat dunia yang tak berujung ini. Aku ingin berpetualang dan kuputuskan aku harus meninggalkan. Seorang lelaki sejati memang harus mengembara sendirian untuk menemukan jati dirinya. Katamu waktu itu, kau rela, kau akan terus percaya. Jarak tak mungkin membunuh hubungan mesra ini dalam kejapan. Banyak yang telah kita lalui bersama dan semestinya itu cukup untuk menjaga meski terpaut jauh. Tapi kau mulai bersikap aneh, Hanji. Kau jarang mengangkat telepon dariku. Kau tak pernah lagi mau membalas pesan-pesanku. Aku merindukanmu. Sangat. Terlalu dalam hingga tak bisa kujabarkan bagaimana dan bagaimana. Aku ingin segera berjumpa denganmu lagi. Hanya kau yang mampu mengerti aku, Hanji. Sungguh, aku rindu bertemu denganmu. Tapi siapa pernah menyangka, kerinduan ini berujung kepada petaka. Kaubilang; _kisah kita berhenti sampi di sini saja, Levi. Sudah cukup. Aku muak. Lebih baik berterus terang. Aku membenci jarak yang terus membentang di antara kita. Rasa ini perlahan melemah. Degup jantungku saa berbincang denganmu tak sama lagi seperti yang dulu. Entah mengapa dan bagaimana sebabnya, aku juga tidak terlalu paham, Levi. Tapi aku benar-benar benci dengan dinding tak kasat mata yang semakin melebar di antara kita. Aku benci kita yng berdiri berjauhan. Aku benci dengan keputusanmu yang meninggalkanku. Aku merenungi kisah kita ini, lama dan lama. Terus merenung hingga aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku merenung hingga aku mengerti, bahwa sebuah kisah cinta yang berawal bahagia memang tak selalu berakhir dengan bahagia. Kadangkala, ada pula kisah cinta yang hanya singgah saja, singkat saja._

Hatiku lantas lebur hancur. Menjadi kepingan. Seumpama pigora yang jatuh ke lantai dengan keras. Pecahannya berserakan lalu dibuang sembarangan, dikubur di dalam tanah yang dingin. Atau serpihan; kaca-kaca yang enggan bersandiwara. Bahkan gerimis yang dulu selalu jatuh dengan manis kini pelan-pelan menjadi mengiris, hatiku yang sarat akan bayangan dengan lekuk wajahmu. Tak ada lagi. Tak ada lagi. Bodoh benar, menangisi sesuatu yang tidak perlu. Sekarang semakin terbukti, ketika aku selesai menceritkan kisah ini, aku lagi-lagi menangis. Aku juga muak. Aku bosan terus menangis. Dan ini membawaku untuk berjanji kepada diriku sendiri, bahwa tangisan ini akan menjadi tangisan yang terakhir kali. Perlahan, aku mencoba terbiasa, meski sulit, meski susah sungguh aku melupa, aku terus berusaha melupa, sebab dirimu sudah seharusnya menjadi orang yang terlupa. Pelan-pelan saja, aku ingin menenangkan diri. Hatiku juga bisa menipis dan menebal, seperti halnya iman yang bisa berubah-ubah kadarnya. Ah, betapa bodoh. Aku ini hanya lelaki bodoh, tak seharusnya menyangkutpautkan cinta dengan perkara tinggi perihal iman. Siapakah pula sebenarnya yang paling berkhianat? Aku memikirkannya usai kita berpisah. Aku yang dulu meminta pergi ataukah kebosananmu yang enggan terus menantiku kembali? Semakin bodoh. Pertanyanmu sungguh bodoh, Levi. Hanji juga perempuan sekaligus manusia, tak betahlah dia terus-menerus menunggumu seperti patung. Tapi jika begitu, mengapa hatiku masih saja merasa seharusnya kau bisa kupercaya untuk setia? Brengsek benar, perkara kisah cinta ini yang sudah seperti kotoran. Dibuang begitu saja tanpa perlu lagi dipikirkan. Sudahlah, sudah, sudah, sudah. Sudah cukup. Kisah kita memang selesai sudah. Tapi setelah beberapa lama, katamu lagi, belum lama ini; _Levi, aku sungguh menyesal. Aku ingin berkata dengan jujur. Aku ingin kembali padamu ..._ Apa? Maafkan aku jika aku salah dengar. Apa tadi? Kau ingin kembali kepadaku, Hanji? Hahaha, maafkan aku. Bukan karena aku ingin sombong atau bagaimana. Bagiku kau yang sekarang memang berbeda dengan kau yang dulu. Maafkan aku, Hanji, tapi ini sudah terlambat. Bayanganmu yang sekarang tak lagi menarik hatiku, tak lagi sudi kujangkau. Mungkin, suatu saat nanti, entah kapan, ketika aku sudah siap menikah, aku akan mencari seorang perempuan. Entah pada akhirnya aku memang akan kembali kepada dirimu atau berlari ke dalam pelukan perempuan lain, tapi untuk saat ini, jujur saja, aku hanya ingin sendiri. Selama mungkin. Hingga hati ini terbiasa menyembuhkan diri. Hingga hati ini siap membuka setelah lelah terluka. Rayuan manismu tak lagi berguna. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Bagiku, kisah di antara_ kita_ berdua sudah lama berakhir. Jikalau kau memang perempuan yang akan menjadi kekasihku lagi nanti, itu biarlah menjadi rahasia. Nanti adalah nanti. Sekarang segalanya tamat. Segalanya sudah terlambat. Ter-lam-bat.

[fin]

Sunday—24th, Feb 2019


End file.
